goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura Haruno
"Tsunade-Sama... It seems that finally I could catch up to them" Summary Sakura Uchiha (うちはサクラ, Uchiha Sakura, née Haruno (春野)) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. When assigned to Team 7, Sakura quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a shinobi. However, after training under the Sannin Tsunade, she overcomes this, and becomes recognized as one of the greatest medical-nin in the world. Part I Sakura at the start of the series until the point where the timeskip happens. She is a Scrub Street tier. Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Can use Body Flicker Technique for a short burst of speed. Is fast enough to catch Sasuke before he can recover from the attack from Lee. Despite exhausted, she is able to surprise Kin and Zaku with her Substitution Technique. Reacts to an air pressure blast from Zaku before it hits her, using Substitution again. Able to blitz Ino using Clone Jutsu. Able to trade blows with Ino. Strength Feats: Has a thief spinning in the air when she roundhouse kicks him. Set up a fairly large log as a trap. Knocks Ino back with a punch. Ino and Sakura knock each other out with one blow, also knocking each other backwards a few meters. Durability Feats: Can tank being stabbed by multiple kunais and continue her attack against Zaku. Despite exhuasted, takes multiple blows to the head and then being tossed by Zaku. Able to break free from Ino's Mind Body Switch through sheer will. Survives, but is knocked out by, an attack from Gaara. Stamina Feats: Despite no rest from guarding Naruto and Sasuke all night, she is still able to put up some support in a fight. Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: Realizes she is under a genjutsu from Chunin very easily. Sakura is one of the few that can solve a very difficult problem during the Chunin Exams, which involved strategy, physics, algebra, and other topics. Sakura was able to answer every question on the exam, despite it being too difficult for most to even comprehend. Set up a multi-step trap when protecting Sasuke and Naruto. Is able to control her chakra the best of her team. Releases the genjutsu Kabuto uses to cause the rest of the viewers to fall asleep. Powers and Abilities: Her training in medical ninjutsu allows her to bring a fish back to life. Gear: Kunais. Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: Adhesivity (All genin learn to walk on water and other surfaces) Pre-War Arc This form is tiered at Average Mid. Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Dodges the Fireball jutsu from Itachi's clone. Dodges all of Sasori's attacks from his first wave of attacks. While unable to dodge the attack, reacts to Sasori's Third Kazekage blitz. Reacts to Sasori's supersonic sand. Dodges and then counters Sasori's Iron Sand cube. Destroys the Kazekage puppet before Sasori can realize she was faking him out. Catches Sasori as he tries to kill Chiyo, then breaking him before he can stop her. Gets past many of Sasori's puppets in order to throw a homing marker at Sasori himself. Blocks Sasori from from stabbing Lady Chiyo. Can move long distances with Body Flicker. Moves away from Sai as Kabuto approaches. Uses a tranq bomb and escapes from the other Leaf Ninja. Almost manages to hit Sasuke with her poison kunai, only unsuccessful by her moment of regret. Strength Feats: Destroys the surrounding area with a single punch. Sakura destroys a giant boulder in one punch. Destroys Hiruko in one blow. She punches Sasori's Iron Sand cube into the wall, cracking the side of the cave they are in until the entire roof collapses. Destroys the Kazekage puppet with one punch. Is able to bust apart Sasori's body in one punch. She is able to destroy Sasori's puppets in one punch. Launches Sai backwards with a single held-back punch. Beats back the Giant Centipede in one blow. Durability Feats: In order to free herself from Sasori's trap and the poison gas, she blows herself up with an explosive tag. Tanks the Iron Sand World Method attack. Tanks Sasori stabbing through her torso. Tanks having a sword impaled through her chest. Gets launched backwards by Naruto. Recovers from being launch backwards by Naruto. Tanks being smacked back by Naruto, the attack burning her arm. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Size of the cave for reference. Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: She is able to remove most of the poison from Kankuro. Heals Chiyo's arm that was crushed by a boulder in only a few moments. Can heal her own arm in only a moment. Heals herself while a sword is inside of her. Heals the burning scratch caused by Naruto in only a few moments. Heals Naruto from his skin being dissolved off during the Tailed Beast transformation. Heals a child in only a moment. Her summoning Katsuyu is able to split up into smaller versions of herself, all being independent with the same abilities. Katsuyu is able to spit out acid that melts through boulders with ease. Katsuyu can use her ability to split into smaller versions of herself to avoid attacks. Katsuyu splits into hundreds to support the Konoha ninja. Katsuyu's physiology allows her to no-sell Almighty Push. Heals Hinata after her battle with Pain. Heals Karin from her fatal wounds. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: War Arc This form is tiered at Peak Mid. Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Casually counters the Zetsu's surprise attack. Dodges and moves Kakashi away from the Ten Tails Wood Release attack. Pulls herself and Obito away from the acid of the acid dimension. Avoids Kaguya's massive Ten Tails hands, even Naruto's clones having trouble avoiding them. Knocks back Kaguya as she tries to escape being sealed. Strength Feats: Destroys the ground around her tent with one blow. Knocks back a Ten Tails clone. Sends a Ten Tails clone flying backwards and then proceeds to strike the ground, causing a massive blast that destroys the surrounding area, the attack making the Ten Tails clones look like ants. Punches Kaguya back towards Naruto and Sasuke as she tries to escape, breaking her horn and probably part of her cranium. Durability Feats: Tanks being stabbed by a TSO/Black Receiver and then tossed back by Limbo. Tanks having the acid from the acid dimension splashed on her, the acid eating through her flak jacket quickly. Stamina Feats: Sakura and Tsunade have enough chakra to summon 1\10th of Katsuyu. Gives Obito enough chakra to connect to Kaguya's dimensions. Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Has mastered the Strength of a Hundred Seal in only a few years. Summons Katsuyu for support against the Ten Tails. Heals the Shinobi Alliance using Katsuyu, able to heal people from a distance. Quickly restores Shikamaru after he is sapped by the Shinju. Sustains Naruto's heartbeat as he is dying. Heals Naruto and Sasuke's fatal wounds and missing arms, stopping them from bleeding out. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: The Last Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Dodges the attack from the giant crab. Dodges the automatic fire from the Toneri Puppets. Creates sonic booms with her punches. Strength Feats: Defeats the giant crab in one punch. The giant crab being completely shattered from the punch. Dispatches of multiple Toneri puppets with ease. Durability Feats: Tanks the attack that destroys the ink bird below her. Tanks Toneri's wind blast that destroyed part of the moon. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Is completely immune to genjutsu, breaking everyone else out of the memory genjutsu. Spends three days healing Naruto from the attack that stole part of his chakra. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Karma Era Base Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Blitzes Shin when she arrives to the fight. Keeps up with Shin in their fight, most of it off-screen. Strength Feats: Accidentally destroys her house when she punches the ground in anger. A single punch makes Shin cough up blood and severely damages him. Destroys the pillars in Shin's hideout. Destroys the ceiling as it is collapsing. Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Street Category:Inbetweener Category:Mid